ensemble_starsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vol.8 "Switch"
Ensemble Stars! Unit Song CD 2 Vol.8 Switch is the first single released by Switch. It features two unit songs as well as karaoke versions. Track Listing #'Temptation Magic' - Lyrics: Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) - Composition: Satoru Kuwabara (桑原聖) - Arte Refact - Arrangement: Sakai Takuya (酒井拓也) - Arte Refact #'Knockin' Fantasy' - Lyrics: Saori Kodama (こだまさおり) - Composition: Satoru Kuwabara (桑原聖) - Arte Refact - Arrangement: Kyohei Yamamoto (山本恭平) - Arte Refact #'Temptation Magic' (Karaoke ver.) #'Knockin' Fantasy' (Karaoke ver.) Lyrics Natsume Tsumugi Sora Temptation Magic= Temptation Magic - Kanji= ALL: この稲妻がキミを貫く flash light 心に焼きつけて 光が乱す世界に出会う 扉を開こう Let's do the magic for you 夏目: 誰にも作り出せない 宙: 誰にも真似はできない つむぎ: 新しい幕があがる 夏目&つむぎ: さあ、準備はいいかな 夏目&宙: 目覚めるよりもはやく つむぎ&宙: 鼓動がリズムになる 夏目&つむぎ: 誘われる戸惑いに ALL: もう目がそらせないはずさ ALL: （歪ム違和感デ） 夏目: 気を惹きたい ALL: （落トス残像デ） 宙: 惹かれて欲しい ALL: （焦レル情熱デ） つむぎ: 触れるほどに ALL: キミをとらえて離さない ALL: この稲妻がキミを貫く flash light （flash light） 心に焼きつけて 夏目: 謎めくように 惑わすように 魔法をかけるよ ALL: （Let's do the magic for you） ALL: この熱狂がキミを動かす flash light （flash light） 息もできないくらい つむぎ: 光が乱す世界に出会う ALL: 扉を開こう 夏目: Like a illusionist つむぎ: and also Like a chemist 宙: キミのハートに ALL: 埋め込む …Switch 宙: 耳の奥まで響く つむぎ: 意識に爪を立てる 夏目: 傍観者にはさせない ALL: さあ、僕たちのステージで ALL: （終止符-ピリオド-ノ先へ） 宙: 証明する ALL: （更ナル未来へ） つむぎ: 共鳴しよう ALL: （幸セナ空へ） 夏目: 望むほどに ALL: 描く理想は叶うから ALL: 今想像を超えていくのさ splash light （splash light） 動き出すストーリ 夏目: 謎めきながら 惑わせながら 完成させるよ ALL: （Let's do the magic for you） ALL: 今衝動をPowerにかえて splash light （splash light） ここからが未来だ 宙: 光が満たす無限大へと ALL: キミを連れ出そう 宙: Like a illusionist 夏目: and also Like a chemist つむぎ: キミのハートに ALL: 消えない …Switch 夏目: この稲妻がキミを貫く つむぎ: flash light 心に焼きつけて 宙: 謎めくように 惑わすように 夏目: 魔法をかけるよ つむぎ&宙: この熱狂がキミを動かす 夏目: flash light 夏目&つむぎ: 息もできないくらい 夏目&宙: 光が乱す世界の中で ALL: 何度でも会おう ALL: Let's do the magic for you ALL: 今想像を超えていくのさ splash light （splash light） 動き出すストーリ 謎めきながら 惑わせながら 完成させるよ （Let's do the magic for you） 今衝動をPowerにかえて splash light （splash light） ここからが未来だ 光が満たす無限大へと キミを連れ出そう - English= ALL: This flash of lightning penetrates you, flash light Burning into your heart Where the light is stirred, we'll meet the world, let's open the door Let's do the magic for you Natsume: No one can recreate it Sora: No one can imitate it Tsumugi: Raising a brand-new curtain Natsume&Tsumugi: Now, are you ready yet? Natsume&Sora: Even faster than your awakening Tsumugi&Sora: Your heartbeat pounds out a rhythm Natsume&Tsumugi: Within this coaxing bewilderment, ALL: Your eyes shouldn't be able to wander any more ALL: (With a distorted discomFORT) Natsume: I want to pique your interest ALL: (With a hazy afterIMAGE) Sora: I want to attract you ALL: (With a restless pasSION) Tsumugi: So that you can be touched ALL: Once we've captured you, we're never letting go ALL: This flash of lightning penetrates you, flash light (flash light) Burning into your heart Natsume: To create mystery for you, to tempt you, I'll cast this spell on you ALL: (Let's do the magic for you) This intensity begins to thrill you, flash light (flash light) Until the point where you can't breathe Tsumugi: Where the light is stirred, we'll meet the world, ALL: Let's open the door Natsume: Like an illusionist Tsumugi: And also Like a chemist Sora: Within your heart ALL: Is enclosed... Switch Sora: Resounding to the back of your ears Tsumugi: Sinking claws into your consciousness Natsume: We won't let you just look on ALL: Now, let's head to our stage ALL: (Heading to the ending perIOD) Sora: We'll prove it to you ALL: (Heading to a future further beYOND) Tsumugi: We'll resonate together ALL: (Heading to a sky of happiNESS) Natsume: So that desires are more than enough ALL: We'll make your drawn-out imagination come true ALL: Now surpassing your imagination, splash light (splash light) this story is being put into motion Natsume: To create mystery for you, to tempt you, I'll be able to complete it ALL: (Let's do the magic for you) Now changing these impulses to power, splash light (splash light) Right now is the future Sora: Awash with light, heading to infinity ALL: We'll take you along with us Sora: Like an illusionist Natsume: And also Like a chemist Tsumugi: Within your heart ALL: Never fading... Switch Natsume: A flash of lightning penetrates you Tsumugi: flash light, Burning into your heart Sora: To create mystery for you, to tempt you Natsume: I'll cast this spell on you Tsumugi&Sora: This intensity begins to thrill you Natsume: flash light Natsume&Tsumugi: Until the point where you can't breathe Natsume&Sora: In the world where light is stirred ALL: We'll meet you again and again ALL: Let's do the magic for you ALL: Now surpassing your imagination, splash light (splash light) this story is being put into motion To create mystery for you, to tempt you, I'll be able to complete it (Let's do the magic for you) Now changing these impulses to power, splash light (splash light) Right now is the future Awash with light, heading to infinity We'll take you along with us }} |-| Knockin' Fantasy= Knockin' Fantasy - Kanji= つむぎ: 心の扉 宙: 一緒にKnock・Knock・Knock 夏目: はじめるんだ僕らのステージ つむぎ&宙: 嘘と本音が 夏目&つむぎ: ワクワク踊る ALL: 興味深いこの感じ 夏目: みんな躊躇ってないでホラ つむぎ: たのしいって顔だね 宙: たくさんの色でうんと輝いて つむぎ: 近くなる 宙: 距離がフッと 夏目: 表情を変えた ALL: キラメキいっぽい溢れて見えないモノ ちゃんと感じとってるんだ（Feel it） つむぎ: 自由な奇跡が世界をつくる ALL: ここは Wonder world （Make it） ALL: 瞬間ほどける境界線（Shake it） きっと見逃さないよ 宙: 幸せになる魔法をかけて ALL: キミに歌うメロディー ALL: （Feel it Feel it 今日も Fantastic live） （Make it Make it 一緒に） 宙: Knockin' on your Heart ALL: （Shake it Shake it もっと Fantastic star） （いつだって笑顔でKnock・Knock・Knock） 宙: 冗談みたいな つむぎ: 曖昧なフリで つむぎ&宙: はぐらかしたそのあとは 夏目: 見つめあいたいね 宙: まだ早いかな ALL: ギリギリのこのライン つむぎ: キミをウキウキさせたくて 宙: もっと知って欲しくって 夏目: スペシャルな儀式のスタートさ 宙: 届きそうな 夏目: 距離にそっと つむぎ&宙: イタズラなスパイス 夏目: …あげるネ ALL: ドキメキいっぱい集めてかなえたい ハッピーエンドがあるんだ（To you） 宙: 自由な勇気で辿り着けば ALL: ここが Wonder world （With you） ALL: どんな不思議も意味がある （For you） きっと信じられるよ 夏目: キミだけに効く魔法のフレーズ ALL: 探しあてていこう 夏目: in the Wonder world 宙: 感情が動くたびに つむぎ: うまれかわるメロディー 夏目: 今日の僕らの間に流れてくるのは ALL: どんな風に聞こえてる Music？ ALL: キラメキいっぽい溢れて見えないモノ ちゃんと感じとってるんだ（Feel it） 自由な奇跡が世界をつくる ここは Wonder world （Make it） 瞬間ほどける境界線（Shake it） きっと見逃さないよ 幸せになる魔法をかけて キミに歌うメロディー ALL: （Feel it Feel it 今日も Fantastic live） （Make it Make it 一緒に） つむぎ: Knockin' on your Heart ALL: （Shake it Shake it もっと Fantastic star） （いつだって笑顔でKnock・Knock・Knock） 夏目: もっと つむぎ&宙: Wonder world 夏目: Knockin' on your Heart ALL: ...Knock Knock Knock ♪ - English= Tsumugi: On the door of your heart Sora: Together, let's knock・knock・knock Natsume: It's time to begin our stage Tsumugi&Sora: Both lies and true thoughts Natsume&Tsumugi: Are excitedly dancing ALL: This feeling is pretty entertaining Natsume: Not everyone's hesitating, just look Tsumugi: In making cheerful faces Sora: They're shining with all kinds of colors Tsumugi: Drawing closer, Sora: This distance suddenly Natsume: Changed around your expression ALL: Sparkles bubbling over so much, you can't see things But there's still proper feeling (Feel it) Tsumugi: A freed miracle creates the world ALL: Right here is the wonder world (Make it) On the border of an unwinding moment (Shake it) You surely can't miss this Sora: We'll cast a spell that makes you happy ALL: In this melody that we sing to you ALL: (Feel it Feel it today's also a Fantastic live) (Make it Make it together) Sora: Knockin' on your Heart ALL: (Shake it Shake it a more Fantastic star) (No matter when, with a smile, Knock・Knock・Knock) Sora: Just like some kind of joke Tsumugi: This hazy appearance Tsumugi&Sora: When it's done, then after it is Natsume: I want to stare at you Sora: Or is that a bit early ALL: This line has just made it in Tsumugi: I want you to get excited too Sora: Want you to get to know it also Natsume: This start of a special ceremony Sora: It'll be arriving Natsume: The distance is now Tsumugi&Sora: Just a mischievous spice Natsume: ...That I'll give to YOU ALL: Thrills being collected, we want them to come true For a happy end that there'll be (To you) Sora: With a freed courage, it'll be finally be reached ALL: Right here is the wonder world (With you) Where something wondrous gains meaning (For you) You'll get to believe in it Natsume: This magical phrase that only works for you Let's go together and search for it Natsume: In the Wonder World Sora: Every time an emotion moves Tsumugi: Melodies are being created Natsume: Today what's carried on the flow between us is ALL: How does it sound, when you hear this Music? ALL: Sparkles bubbling over so much, you can't see things But there's still proper feeling (Feel it) A freed miracle creates the world Right here is the wonder world (Make it) On the border of an unwinding moment (Shake it) You surely can't miss this We'll cast a spell that makes you happy This melody that we sing to you ALL: (Feel it Feel it today's also a Fantastic live) (Make it Make it together) Tsumugi: Knockin' on your Heart ALL: (Shake it Shake it a more Fantastic star) (No matter when, with a smile, Knock・Knock・Knock) Natsume: Even more Tsumugi&Sora: Wonder World Natsume: Knockin' on your Heart ALL: ...Knock・Knock・Knock♪ }} Gallery あんさんぶるスターズ！ユニットソングCD第2弾 vol.08 Switch 試聴動画 Switch Unit Song CD.jpg Switch Unit Song CD2.jpg __NOEDITSECTION__